One drunken night
by purplepagoda
Summary: Warrick drops Catherine off after the Nick fiasco they satart talking, and drinking, let's just say with the two of them drunk all bets are off...
1. That one mistake

This takes place after the recent C.S.I. season finale. After leaving the hospital Warrick takes Catherine home.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I don't want to wake Lindsey."

"She's at a friends, come on at least have a drink."

"Alright."

The two drink for a while and talk before Warrick decides to go home.

"Well I better get headed home."

"Are you sure you can stay you can crash in Lindsey's room."

"Yeah." Suddenly Warrick and Catherine's eyes meet and in their drunken state they see something different in each other. They lean in and passionately kiss.

"Catherine what if Lindsey comes home?"

"I'm going to pick her up later."

"Oh."

"Come on." That was where the mistake was made they allowed their drunken thoughts take them over. It would have saved Catherine a lot of pain if she had just left it at friends, without the benefits.

Several weeks later: Sara goes into the locker room to put on a new shirt because she spilled coffee on the one she had on. Half way through buttoning her shirt she hears the faucet turn on.

"Hello?"

"It's just me."

"Oh, I'm glad I caught you Grissom wants us to get out to Henderson."

"Ok, give me a minute."

"Ok."

Sara walks over to where she can see Catherine and finds her brushing her teeth.

"What are you doing?"

"Vrushingvyfeefh."

"Was that English?"

Catherine spits rinses and then replies.

"Yes it was."

"Why are you brushing your teeth?"

"I had to run out the door without brushing my teeth because I was running late."

"Good enough for me are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

The crime scene: Catherine takes one look at the body. She sees blood and runs across the road.

"Catherine where are you going?"

"I'll…" Sara follows her, as soon as she realizes what's going on she grabs Catherine's hair just in time to get it out of the way.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Since when has blood ever bothered you?"

"I don't know, I just am not feeling to great today."

"Oh, you don't look that great, you look tired, and pale."

"I know we should get back inside."

"You aren't going to puke again are you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure because you don't look fine."

"I'm fine Sara drop it."

The end of the day:

Sara finds Catherine sitting on the bench in the locker room.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you 100 sure nothing is bothering?"

"Yeah." Catherine says as her eyes start to fill with tears.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not. Look Sara please just stay out of it."

"Ok, but if you want to talk…"

"I don't ok?"

"Ok."

Warrick walks in and Sara leaves he starts to talk to Catherine it had been his first real chance to.

"Hey Cat about the other night."

"It shouldn't have happened it was a mistake. It was a bad decision on both our parts."

"This isn't going to change the fact that we're friends is it?"

"No, Warrick we we're drunk and it wouldn't have happened otherwise."

"Right, I just don't want this to be a thing between us."

"Warrick just forget about it, it wasn't a big deal."

After Warrick leaves Catherine continues sitting there for a few minutes.

"What is wrong with me?" Catherine thought for along time and then had a horrible feeling. Instead of going home she stops by the doctor's office.

A/N: Sorry it's there are gaps in time, but I can't write a whole story about something that takes place during only one day. P.S. first C.S.I fic so please be kind.


	2. Down came the rain

"Excuse me Dr. Carsey I know you're about to leave but do you have a minute."

"Sure Catherine what's up?"

"Um… how long does it take to do a pregnancy test, it's just been a while since I've had one and…"

"Not long, but it takes a while for the results."

"That's fine I can wait."

"Roll up your sleeve please."

"Ok."

The following week Home: Catherine is in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror when the phone rings. She answers it without thinking or checking the caller I.D. forgetting she was avoiding Dr. Carsey.

"Hello?"

"Catherine?"

"Yes."

"This is doctor Carsey."

"Oh, hi."

"I got your test results back."

"Oh." Catherine had tried to dismiss the thought before he read the results, she was no longer sick, but he continued quickly leaving her little time to think of much more.

"Catherine you're pregnant."

"I am?"

"You sound a little surprised."

"No I just hoped I was wrong was all."

"Ok, well I need to make some more phone calls so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye." Catherine puts down the phone and starts to question her decision.

"Ugh, how could I be so dumb? This is all I need right now." She asks the mirror almost expecting a response. She sits down on the toilet, using it as a chair cradles her head in her hands and starts violently crying.

"Mom? Where are you?" Lindsey calls as she enters the house.

Catherine stops crying dries her eyes, opens the bathroom door and calls out to Lindsey.

"I'm in here."

"Ok."

"I'm just getting ready to take a bath so I'll be out in about 20 minutes."

"Ok, I'll be in my room."

She shuts the door and starts running bath water as she sits in the tub she talks to herself to try to rationalize things.

"How the heck can I do it with two, I care barely take care of the one I've got. This is just what I need right now, and there's no way I can tell Warrick. How am I going to tell Lindsay? What have I done, I know not to drink, because I know what it does to me how the hell am I going to explain it? I got drunk, then because of my drunkenness pregnant? Oh yeah that sounds good."

After bathing Catherine dresses and goes to talk to Lindsey. She walks to her room and taps on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Will you sit down?"

"Yeah ok. Is everything ok? I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No you're not in trouble. Why would you say that have you done something that would get you into trouble?"

"No, so what's going on?"

"Lindsey I really don't know how to tell you this but…"

"You don't have to I'm not dumb I know what's going on."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you may not be home very often but you're here long enough for me to notice things."

"Tell me what you think is going on then."

"I won't tell grandma."

"Tell her what?"

"Well, obviously we'll have to but I won't tell her I'll leave that up to you."

"Lindsey, I just want to make sure you didn't get your wires crossed, I don't want you to think something is going on that isn't, so will you tell me what you think is going on?"

"You're pregnant."

"How on earth do you know that? I just found out for sure ½ an hour ago."

"Well the doctor called the earlier, you spend most of your time in the bathroom, and you don't eat much besides crackers."

"Ok then, I'm going to get to bed."

"Ok."

And that was all it took to explain it to Lindsey if everything could only be so easy, and when did Lindsey become so understanding? As Catherine lay in bed that night she thought of all the times she had to miss out on important moments in Lindsey's life because of work on minute lindsey was a baby and the next thing she knew she was almost a teenager, things were going to be different, she wasn't going to work so hard and miss more of her daughter's life, and she wasn't going to miss out on every important moment with this child especially not from birth.


	3. The truth right under you nose

The day after Catherine finds out, a crime scene:

"Grissom, did the police take the little girl somewhere?"

"What little girl?"

"The girl in the picture."

"What picture?"

"This picture."

"Oh, I don't know ask Sara."

"Sara…"

"Yeah?"

"I assume the girl in this picture is the victims daughter so where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"Why the crimes scene is downstairs."

"I know, but we're missing a little girl."

"Ok."

The women trot up the stairs, Catherine takes the rooms on the right, and Sara takes the rooms on the left.

"I don't see anyone in here." Sara yells from across the hall.

"Check under the bed, and in the closet."

"Ok."

Catherine has already checked under the bed, and it's obvious that the room she is in belongs to the girl. She goes to the closet and opens the door, at first she doesn't see anything, but then she notices a misplaced shoe among the pile of clothes lying on the floor. She throws all the clothes out of the closet into the room behind her. At the bottom she finds the pot of gold.

"Hi sweetheart are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm with the Crime Lab can you tell me what happened?"

"No, I don't really know a few minutes after I got back from school I heard something downstairs, at first I just figured my mom bumped into something, but then I heard some guys voice so I hid in the closet."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Since 4:30 I think."

"You've been in there a long time it's midnight."

"It is?"

"Yeah, do you have anyone you could stay with tonight?"

"Yeah, my grandma lives a few doors down."

"Did you call 9-1-1?"

"Yeah but my phone battery went dead."

"Ok, why don't I have one of the police officers take you to your grandma's?"

"Ok."

Catherine escorts the girl outside via the back door where she doesn't have to see her mother.

"Brass, can you have someone take her to her grandma's?"

"Sure, Smith will you take… what's your name sweetie?"

"Caitlin."

"Caitlin to her grandmothers?"

"Sure."

"Where does your grandma live Caitlin?"

"Just a few houses down."

"Ok this officer will walk you there."

"Ok, thank you."

Catherine walks back into the house.

"Where was she?" Grissom asks.

"In her closet."

"Was she here when it happened?"

"Yeah, she tried to call 9-1-1, but her phone wasn't charged."

"So who called?"

"The nosey next door neighbor. She was supposed to take Caitlin to ballet with her daughter, but when she called to see if Caitlin was ready no one answered, so then she noticed the victim's car was in the driveway so she came over. The door was open and she saw Shelly on the floor and called 9-1-1."

"You know this how?"

"I talked to the neighbor."

"So what time was ballet?"

"Until 8, but the husband ended up taking the daughter."

"So why didn't she call until 11?"

"She went to pick her son up at 10 and when she got back at 11 she noticed the car was out."

"So why didn't she call when no one answered the phone."

"Because if Caitlin decides for whatever reason she doesn't want to go to ballet they just don't answer the phone, so she figured Caitlin just didn't want to go to ballet."

"Oh."

The following day Caitlin comes in to answer a few questions.

"So Caitlin would any one want to hurt your mom? Like a boyfriend or ex?"

"When you say ex you mean like my dad?"

"I guess." Catherine replies.

"My dad couldn't have killed my mom."

"Why?"

"He died when I was 8."

"Oh, did your mom have a boyfriend? Or someone who didn't like her?"

"She didn't really have a boyfriend per say…"  
"Is there any one who would have wanted her dead?"

"Um… well one of the guys she works with maybe."

"Why?"

"She was pregnant with his kid."

"Are you sure she was pregnant?"

"Yeah she's like 3 months…"

"So does this guy have a name?"

"Yeah … Jimmy Elliot."

"Thank you."

Jimmy's work:

"Are you Jimmy Elliot?" Sara asks.

"Yeah can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact you can. You can let us have a sample of your dna." Catherine says.

"What for?"

"Well we're with the crime lab, and you're a suspect in the murder of Shelly Powell." Catherine responds.

"Why would I kill her?"

"You tell us, anything about Shelly just really piss you off?" Catherine asks.

"Look I wouldn't hurt Shelly."

"Why not?" Sara asks.

"Because she was having my kid."

"You see Jimmy that's a double edged sword, see what I think happened was you were pissed off because you didn't want to be stuck with a kid." Catherine huffs.

"Look lady Shelly and I weren't close or anything… one night her kid was at a friends and we had a few beers…"

"And then a while later you find out she's having your kid and you're so pissed off you decide to kill her." Sara states as if it's a fact.

"It wasn't like that."

"Catherine where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." Catherine says as she scampers off to the nearest bathroom, when she comes out Sara is waiting for her in the car. Catherine hops in the drivers seat.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So what was all of that about in there?"

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"Fine."

"So did he give you a DNA sample?"

"No."

"Didn't figure he would."

"It's pretty bad that you would kill someone but it's even worse knowing that, that person was having your kid."

"People are creeps."

"You know murder is the #1 killer of pregnant women."

"I know Sara."

"Catherine you don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Catherine says as she hops out of the car and runs to a trash can in the parking lot just out of Sara's sight. When she comes back Sara looks at her with a 'what's going on?' look.

"Are you ready to go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Catherine what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"That's bull shit and you know it."

"Look Sara it's none of your business."

"Catherine I'm not trying to be in your business, I'm just worried about you is all. I mean you just don't act yourself lately."

"Sara drop it, or walk back to the lab, because I'm not in the mood today."

"Fine."

As soon as they return to the lab they turn around to search the suspect's home.

"I don't think we've even gotten a warrant that fast."

"I doesn't matter, all that matters is that we got it."

The suspect's home: Catherine is in the living room, and Sara is in the bedroom.

"Hey Catherine come here."

"What is it?"

"Jimmy's Instant messenger record."

"I'm coming." After entering the bedroom Catherine asks, "Who's steelman09?"

"Steve James."

"So the victim didn't tell Jimmy she was pregnant, Steve did."

"So why would this Steve person tell Jimmy?"

"Maybe because Shelly was afraid to tell Jimmy so she asked a friend to do it for her."

"Why would she be afraid to tell him?"

"Have you ever been pregnant?"

"No."

"Ok, you wouldn't understand then, I remember when I first found out I was pregnant with Lindsay I was terrified what her dad was going to say, because he was irresponsible, and I figured he wouldn't want a kid."

"Look at this, it's a message from Jimmy to Shelly."

"He was pretty angry I mean look at what he wrote."

"Scroll down."

"Ok."

"Look this is from 4 o'clock yesterday."

"Don't go anywhere I'm coming over… we need to talk."

"So we know that he was there or at least he said he was going to be there."

"I'll print it and have an arrest warrant in 15 minutes."

"10."

"You're on."

Interrogation:

"So Jimmy why'd you do it?"

"I didn't do it I wasn't even there yesterday, I don't get off until 5."

"Who said she was killed before 5?"

"I…"

"I think you got off early yesterday, and then you told her you were coming over to talk."

"I… didn't go over there yesterday."

"Yeah you did."

"Says who?"

"Says the evidence."

"What evidence?"

"You're bloody boot print, and your fingerprints on the weapon found at the crime scene to kill Shelly Powell."

"Why would I kill her?"

"Because she was having your baby and you were pissed off because you're too young to get saddled with a kid right?"

"Look I didn't go there to kill her, I just wanted to talk."

"And then she said something that really set you off right?"

"Yeah, she told me she was having twins."

"So you killed her?"

"Look I didn't realize what I'd done till she was dead."

"You stabbed her 9 times, how did you not know what was going on?"

"I never meant to kill her I just didn't want her to have my frickin kid."

"So you stabbed her?"

"I figured if she lost enough blood she'd have a miscarriage."

"You're one stand up guy Jimmy."

Later on in the locker room: Sara is putting on a clean shirt when she hears a weird noise coming from one of the stalls. She listens for a minute and then figures out what's going on. She walks over to the stall and waits, the sound stops and Catherine comes out.

"Sara what are you doing?"

"What's going on?"

"I told you it's none of your damn business, if you'll excuse me I have to brush my teeth."

"Catherine don't do this, don't shut everyone out let someone help. You can't just keep it all bottled up inside."

"Sara leave me alone."

"No."

"Why can't you just drop it?"

"The same reason you slave over a case until you find the answer."

"It's not the same."

"Maybe not, but you can't just go home and pretend everything is all right, because you know it isn't."

"Look Sara this isn't work related, we don't have to talk about it."

"I know it isn't work related, but we're off the clock you can talk to me from one person to another, not co-worker to co-worker. Catherine I just want to help."

"You can't help."

"I can try."

"How?"

"You can tell me whatever it is that's on your mind because whatever it is you need to get it off your chest before it starts to interfere with your work, I've been there and done that and it simply doesn't work."

"The whole problem is that I screwed up and now I have to try to fix it and it isn't that simple to fix."

"Catherine just tell me you'll feel better."

"No Sara because once I do you'll try to fix it and I don't need that right now."

"No I won't."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but if you tell anyone else I'll kill you."

"And no one will ever figure out it's you, I get the picture just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

"I know."

"Then, but… who… how?"

"Catherine…"

"How long have you known?"

"A while, I realized something was wrong a while back when we were at a crime scene and you ran out to the ditch and puked after seeing blood. Then I thought about it for a while and figured that that was the only possible explanation, because I've never seen you puke, you can handle anything and it doesn't bother you."

"That's not true. I can handle anything work related, I've always been able to, but everything else is different I can't do anything right I do things without thinking I'm too impulsive for my own good."

"Catherine it isn't a big deal that you're pregnant, it happens."

"Yeah, but Sara I can't do this I've got Lindsay almost raised and now I get to start all over again, I can't do by myself but I have to because there aren't any other options. I thought I finally had everything under control. I finally made it to where I wanted to be at work, and Lindsay finally started talking to me again, I got out of debt. I was at a good point in my life I finally realized I don't _need_ a man to make me happy I just don't think I can do this. Sara I'm too old to do this again I'll never get any sleep… what am I supposed to do?"

"Breathe first of all, Catherine you don't have to do this alone you have so many people to help you that have your back."

"I know, but it's so complicated Sara."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand to come to work."

"What does work have to do with all of this?"

"Everything."

"I don't understand."

"Sara Warrick is…"

"Is what?"

"The…."

"Oh… how?"

"It happened after we got back from the hospital when Nick was kidnapped he drove me home, and I offered him a drink and…."

"Oh, does he know?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to tell him either."

"Why?"

"It wasn't his fault we got drunk it was mine especially since I'm the one who offered him a drink."  
"You should tell him."

"I know I _should_ but I'm not going to."

"Ever, or just now?"

"Ever."

"Don't you think it'll be kind of hard?"

"I don't know, look I've got to get home I'm tired."

"Ok."


	4. Dark days

September: Catherine is at the lab dropping off evidence from a case, as she is about to go back Grissom stops her.

"Hey Catherine!"

"Yeah?"

"May I see you in my office for a minute?"

"Uh huh." Catherine says as she walks into Grissom's office.

"Shut the door please."

"Ok. What's up?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"I was just wondering you seem a little unfocused lately."

"I'm fine."

"Ok, you can go." On her way out Catherine drops her ink pen.

"You dropped your pin."

"Oh." Catherine bends over and retrieves the pen.

"What?" Catherine asks due to Grissom staring at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"I was just thinking."

"Ok? Should I be concerned?"

"No, I just have a question."

"About what?"

"Your wardrobe."

"Excuse me?"

"You never button your jackets."

"Huh?"

"Why is your jacket buttoned?"

"I don't know it just is."

"Is something going on?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Look nothing is going on."

"You aren't leaving until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"I don't believe you."

"Look I need to get back to the crime scene."

"Ok fine go, but this isn't over."

"Whatever."

Later on Greg and Catherine the crime scene, and the rest of the gang is at the lab.

"Guys can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Gris what's up?"

"Have you guys noticed Catherine acting strangely lately?"

"Uh… no."

"I'm with Nick I haven't noticed anything."

"Sara what about you?"

"I don't think so."

"Why are you asking us anyway?"

"Well Nick something just isn't right, but I don't know what."

"Something isn't right about what?"

"Catherine…"

"Guys why don't you go back to work I need to talk to Catherine in private ok?"

"Ok."

"What now?"

"Catherine just tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"It is kind of hot why don't you take off your jacket?"

"Fine." Catherine says as she tosses it on the back of the chair. "Are you happy now."

"No I'd be happier if you'd stand up."

"Fine, do I need to explain?"

"No, I see. You can put the jacket back on if you want."

"Thank you."

"I just don't see why you didn't tell me it isn't that big of a deal Catherine."

"Maybe not, I just don't want everyone to know yet."

"Catherine they're going to find out sooner or later."

"I know, hopefully sooner than later."

Thanksgiving Catherine's:

"Lindsay come on get out of bed."

"Why."

"We need to go shopping."

"Today?"

"Yes today, otherwise we won't get to go shopping at all, because I'll be at work."

"Ok so what are we shopping for?"

"Different things."

"Can we get paint?"

"What for?"

"Um…"

"Oh right, but no."

"Why?"

"We might me moving."

"Where?"

"Miami."

"When, why?"

"Right after the baby is born, and because we need a change of scenery, plus I know the supervisor out there."

"I don't want to move."

"Why not?"

"I just don't ok?"

"Why?"

"All my friends are here and I just don't want to move."

"Lindsey I understand but I may ultimately decide to move out there."

"Fine whatever."

Afternoon: The girls are on a sidewalk walking to the next store nothing unusual about the two of them except the way Catherine had started walking recently. Although by now her baby bump should be noticible enough to recognize as pregnancy, not fat wasn't. The fact that she ws pregnant should have been noticible, after all she was 27 weeks, but it wasn't. The baby was healthy, but at almost 7 months pregnant Catherine had only managed to gain a measly 5 and 1/2 pounds. With low weight gain, slightly elevated blood pressure, and the fact that she was over 40 making it a very high risk pregnancy the doctor threatened to put her on bed rest if there was no change at the next visit, but Catherine wasn't going to let it get in the way of her having a good holiday season. So they continued to shop.

"So mom, were you serious when you said we might move to Miami?"

"Yeah, but it all depends."

"Ok."

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Well if you had eaten the breakfast I made you..."

"Mom I hate to tell you this but you really shouldn't quit your job to persue a career in cooking."

"And why not?"

"You're a really bad cook."

"Is everything I make bad?"

"No, your cheesecake is good."

"My secret is I buy the cheesecake weeks before the holidays... when you aren't with me, discard the box, put it on a festive plate and hide it in the freezer."

"So when we go home if I were to get in the freezer there would be a cheesecake waiting on me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already ate it."

"All of it?"

"Yep."

"Can we get another one?"

"As long as you promise me not to let me eat it by myself."

"Deal."

"Good, so what do you want to eat?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what the baby is."

"It's a baby."

"Mom!"

"Guess you're just going to have to starve to death."

"You're mean."

"I'm sorry. So do you want the usual?"

"Yeah."

Later on home: Catherine is in the midst of gift wrapping when the phone rings unable to find the phone she yells at Lindsey.

"Lindsey get the phone please."

"Ok." Lindsey grabs the phone and starts talking. "Hello?"

"Hey Lindsey is your mom there?" The voice on the other end asks.

"Yeah hold on..." Lindsey walks the phone into her mother. "It's for you."

"Who is it?"

"Sara."

"Thank you." Catherine says to Lindsey before putting the reciever to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"What do you need?"

"Uh... I don't need anything, but Grissom does."

"I don't want to hear this, I'm not going in to work I have 3 days off and I plan to be off all 3."

"He doesn't want you at work, he wants you at his place."

"What for?"

"Well for some reason he's decided to organize a dinner, for the team."

"You're kidding right? You are talking about the same Grissom, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, what time?"

"7:30."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Grissom said to bring yournot really homemade homemade cheesecake."

"Yeah ok, I'll see you there bye."

"Bye."

Catherine hangs up the phone and hollers for Lindsey. "Lindsey would you come in here please?"

"Yeah, coming. What?" She asks as she enters the room.

"We're going to dinner."

"Ok, but you might need to unbury yourself first."

"Good idea, a little help please."

"Ok, so where are we having dinner?"

"At Grissom's."

"That's funny, Grissom throwing a dinner party."

"He is so be ready in ten minutes, 'cause I have to go pick up a cheesecake."

"Ok."

the checkout line: Someone bumps into Catherine by accident.  
"Sorry."

"It's ok." Catherine says as she turns around.

"Catherine."

"Nick."

"I see you're buying what you need for your homemade cheesecake."

"Yeah."

"You do know that everyone knows that your cheesecake is Sara Lee right?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Where's Lindsey?"

"In the car."

"Ok, well I see you there."

"Ok."

Grisssoms: Catherine rings the doorbell with Lindsey standing next to her and Nick behind her.

"Hey, come in."

"Grissom did you cook?"

"If I said yes would it be a shock."

"Uh yeah."

"No, I didn't cook, but you didn't make the 'homemade' cheesecake either so I guess we're even"

"I guess so."

Catherine, Nick, Lindsey, and Grissom enter the living room where Warrick, and Sara are already waiting.

The night goes very well, the group talks and eats until almost midnight when Catherine decides to go home.

"Bye." Catherine says as she walks out to her car.

"Bye."

The next 2 days Catherine and Lindsey stayed in, wathced movies, and relaxed. It was all very normal, except for the part that Catherine was home.


	5. Slow down

January 5th: Catherine has just arrived back from a crime scene to drop off evidence when she bumps into Grissom.

"Hey Grissom can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Grissom replies as he motions for her to go in his office. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering how much time I have saved up."

"In vacation time, or sick time?"

"Vacation."

"Well let me look, you could take off three months in a row if you wanted, then you'd still have weeks of sick time too."

"Ok, well I want to take off 6 to 8 weeks."

"Ok when?"

"The when part is kind of tricky."

"What do you mean?"

Catherine glances at her stomach for a few seconds and then raises her head back up.

"I'm not sure when I want to take off."

"Ok, well tell me when you know."

"Ok, I've got to go, I have a doctor's appointment."

"Ok, bye."

the doctor's:

"So is everything ok?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"The baby's fine, a little on the small side, but fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm putting you on bedrest until the baby's born."

"But the baby isn't due until the end of March, I can't take off that much work."

"You're on your feet at least 12 hours everyday at work, and I can't have it, if you don't follow my orders there's no way you'll make it even close to your March 23rd due date."

"I'm fine, the baby's fine."

"You're not listening, you don't get enough rest, and it's ok to be physically active but Catherine not as much as you are you need to slow down, look you're 33 weeks pregnant, and baby can survive at this point, but if you don't take it easy the baby won't make it to 40 weeks, that isn't a big deal, except at the rate you're going the baby could be born anytime between now and then, and the longer the baby stays in the better developed the lungs are, and the better developed the lungs are the healthier the baby, so please take some time off. And with your slighty elevated blood pressue I'm afraid it may develop into pre-eclampsia in which case we'd have to deliver the baby right away."

"Ok."

"Thank you, I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Ok, bye."

After her appointment Catherine returns to work. She finsihes her case and goes to the locker room to get her purse before returning home as usual.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"How did things go?"

"Fine Sara."

"Are you sure?"

"The doctor said something about resting, and blah blah blah."

"Did it sound like bedrest?"

"No,"

"Catherine."

"The doctor has no idea what he's talking about, I'm fine."

"Catherine listen to someone for once please."

"Ok."

home 2 days later:

Lindsey gets back from a football game around 10 o'clock, gets ready for bed, and goes to see if her mom's home.

"Mom, Mom?" Lindsey hollers as she heads towards Catherine's room.

"What?" Lindsey finds her mom sitting on the bed reading.

"Hi."

"How was the football game?"

"We lost."

"As usual."

"Yep."

"You want to go downstairs and eat ice cream before you go to bed."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"I can't eat ice cream before bed."

"Sure you can, come on."

"Ok, if you say so." Lindsey says as she follows her mother down the stairs toward the kitchen.

While eating ice cream they decide to watch T.V.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired, but it's friday, so you can stay up late as long as you're quiet."

"Ok." Lindsey replies as Catherine gets off the couch. As Catherine stands up Lindsey notices something's wrong.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy, I'll get some sleep and I'll be fine."

"Ok." Just as Lindsey sits back down Catherine collapses. Lindsey quickly grabs the phone and dials 9-1-1. The paramedics arrive within 5 minutes, they load Catherine into the ambulance, Lindsey hops in and they head to the hospital. They rush Catherine away and make Lindsey wait in the waiting room. Alone, and scared she decides to call someone. But who her grandmother is asleep by now... Sara. Yes Sara will come right away. Lindsey walks over to the payphone and dials Sara's cellphone, a number she's only recently learned, only because her mom gave her a list of people to call in case of an emergency.

"Hello?" A half asleep Sara says on the other end.

"Hello Sara..."

"Lindsey what's wrong?"

"Mom's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she collapsed, and they won't let me see her."

"Which hospital?"

"Desert Palms."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye."

Minutes later Sara rushes into the hospital to find Lindsey.

"Sara."

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you try to go to sleep and I'll find out what's going on, she'll probably be here a while."

"No, don't leave."

"Ok."

Sara sits down beside her. Lindsey puts her head on Sara's shoulder, knowing there would be no way to calm her she rubbed Lindsey's head until she fell asleep. Sara could vaugely remember having her mother rub her head until she fell asleep when she was very little. Slowly Sara drifted off to sleep, when she woke up the sun was shining through Lindsey's hair. Lindsey looked up for a minute, her head now on Sara's lap, and then drifted back to sleep. Sara unable to move because of having Lindsey on her, and because the weight of Lindsey's head had caused her legs to fall asleep calls Grissom.

"Hello?"

"Hey..."

"Sara, where have you been? I've been trying to call you for an hour."

"What time is it?"

"11 o'clock in the morning."

"Oh, sorry I was asleep."

"That's your excuse for not being here? Oh and have you heard from Catherine."

"Not exactly the reason I'm not there is because I'm in the hospital."

"What happened are you ok?"

"I'm fine it's not me, Lindsey called me last night at about midnight from the hospital."

"So Lindsey's in the hospital?"

"Yes, Lindsey's in the hospital, but she's not the one who need ed to come to the hospital."

"I'm so very confused Sara please explain this to me."

"I am in the waiting room of the hospital, Lindsey is asleep... and I can't go anywhere because her head is on my lap and my legs are asleep."

"So Catherine is in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"She collapsed."

"Why?"

"I don't know, look I've got to go the doctor is coming over here, I'll call you back in a little while."

"Ok."

Sara hangs up the phone and gently shakes Lindsey. Lindsey sits up and the doctor comes over.

"I take it you're here for Catherine Willows?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"She's fine, she's awake, and she should be able to go home tonight, but she can't go back to work."

"Ok, thank you."

"Excuse me, can I see her?"

"Yeah, you can both go see her she's in room 223."

"Ok thank you." Sara says as she gets up and starts walking down the hall with Lindsey by her side. They find the room and go in.

"Hey!"

"Mom are you ok? I was really worried."

"I'm fine sweetheart."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not going back to work are you?"

"Of course I am."

"Mom the doctor said you're not supposed to."

"The doctor doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Mom, please just listen to the doctor."

"Catherine she's right you know."

"I guess so. Sara why aren't you at work?"

"Because I was in the waiting room asleep until 20 minutes ago."

"And even if she hadn't been asleep I don't think she could have gone anywhere."

"Why not?"

"My head was on her lap pinning her down."

"Yes,and because your head was on my lap my legs went to sleep, so I couldn't have escaped if I had tried."

"May I come in?"

"Sure Grissom, what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighboorhood."

"Right."

"I was..."

"Ok."

"I had a very interesting conversation with your doctor."

"Really?"

"Yes he said thatyou aren't supposed to come towork, you're supposed to be at home in bed."

"Oh yeah it must have slipped my mind."

"Uh huh, my question is why?"

"Uh...you know."

"No I don't."

"I..."

"She's pregnant."

"Lindsey."

"What? Were you going to keep it a secret until the kid was 18 and out of the house. And then one day Grissom would come up to you and say 'gee when did you have another kid?' that would have worked out well."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she's a chicken."

"Lindsey! It isn't nice to call your mom a chicken. It's funny but not nice."

"I'll remember that twisted advice Sara."

"Good."

"Catherine I'm waiting for an answer."

"I don't have one Grissom."

"Fine, but you're not coming back to work until you have a big healthy baby. How long will that be by the way?"

"7 weeks."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No why?"

"Because you don't look pregnant at all."

"Sara thank you for your answer but I was asking Grissom."

"Her answer is my answer."

"Oh."

For the next few days Catherine follows the doctor's orders, but then she gets bored and starts doing things she's not supposed to. One day after Lindsey gets home from school she runs to her room, after about an hour she comes out.

"Mom."

"What Lindsey?"

"What did you do today?"

"I read and did laundry."

"Wrong."

"What do you mean wrong?"

"You went shopping, and then you tried to put the crib together."

"I did not."

"I have you on tape."

"You're taping me?"

"Yep, well it wasn't all me, I mean Greg set every thing up."

"Where's the camera?"

"I don't know."

"Lindsey."

"I'm not telling you."

"Whatever."

January 19th: After Lindsey leaves for school one morning Catherine is making herself some toast when she notices something wet and sticky.

"What on eart did she spill?" Catherine asks herself out loud. After thinking for a few seconds she realizes what's all over the kitchen floor. She calls her mom and then heads to the hospital.

11:30 A.M.

"Ok Catherine on your next contraction you can push."

"Ok."

"Push." The doctor says.

"Good." The nurse says. Catherine is about ready to scream not in pain but at the stupid cheery happy nurse.

An hour and a 1/2 later:

"Good one more push Catherine."

"Ok."


	6. Hey Baby

"Beautiful it's a girl."  
They place the baby on Catherine's chest.  
"Why isn't she breathing?"  
"Give her a minute." The nurse says as she suctions the baby. The baby though small lets out a wail.  
"She's fine."

4:30 Lindsey, Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Greg, and Nick arrive.  
"Hey."  
"Hey yourself." Sara says as she sits down.  
"Mom where is she?"  
"Who?"  
"The baby?"  
"He's on his way up."  
"It's not a boy grandma told me it's a girl."  
"Fine it's a girl. See there she is right now."  
The nurse wheels the baby in and before anyone else can get a look at her Lindsey scoops her up.  
"So how big is she, what's her name?"  
"Lindsey slown down she's not going anywhere."  
"Ok. Now will you answer my questions."  
"Yes impatient one. Her name is Olivia Emerson. And she weighs 5 lbs."  
"Olivia?"  
"Do you have a problem with that name?"  
"Yeah, can we call her something else."  
"Like what?"  
"Liv."  
"Fine, but let someone else have a turn."  
"Mom."  
"You'll get to see her plenty later."  
"Fine." Lindsey pouts as she hands Sara the baby.  
That night:  
After everyone leaves Catherine is lying in bed with Lindsey beside her, and Liv on her chest. Liv is wide awake staring at Catherine with her dark blue eyes with fleck of brown and green around the pupil. The little one is so peaceful and looks like an angel, with wavy brownish red hair, golden skin, and tiny little body. The little girl closes her eyes as Catherine kisses he tiny little head. She's so little, but whenever Catherine looks into her eyes it's as if she can see her pure innocent little soul.  
3 days later:  
"Mom."  
"Lindsey lower your voice you're going to wake the baby up."  
"Sorry."  
"What do you need?"  
"Grissom's here."  
"Ok." Catherine says as she puts Liv in her bassinet, and heads downstairs.  
"Hi."  
"Hi what are you doing here?"  
"I just came to drop this stuff off."  
"What stuff?"  
"Baby gifts from the team."  
"Ok, thanks."  
"Uh huh." After Grissom leaves Catherine sits down on the couch and opens the gifts. Greg's is a pack of diapers with a note attached that says 'All babie's need diapers right?', Sara's is a little outfit with butterflies on it. Nick's is a music box with a butterfly on it. Grissom's is his beloved moth, And Warricks is a frilly dress, and a card. The card reads: 'I found the dress and had to get it hope you like it. I'm sure she'll look adorable in it.' Who knew Warrick could pick out a dress?


	7. Surprise!

Catherine returns to work after having 6 weeks off. Being off wasn't so bad but you can only handle so many dirty diapers and feedings before you're anxious to go back to work.

"You're back."  
"Finally."  
The team works hard all day ona triple. Catherine is more than ready to go home to Liv. But she has one of her locker room chats with Sara before heading home. She and Sara had become friends at some point she wasn't really sure when or how but they had. Sara couldn't help but notice the change in Catherine. Sara used to look up to her but something changed. Catherine wasn't as determined and firey as she used to be. She no longer killed herself over her work. Being a C.S.I used to be a career but now it was just a job to her. Known as the outspoken one on then team she now barely spoke. Catherine realized she changed too. She was worn out, and didn't see things with those bright eyes anymore she was loosing momentum and quickly. She needed a boost but there was no time for one she was run ragged. She wasn't sure when it happened but at some point she lost her spark, and determination the fire in her eyes was gone. She felt like she was fighting a loosing battle. She didn't know why but know she looked before she leaped unlike so many times before. She entered everything with doubt and skeptisism. She wasn't sure how long she could hide the fact she felt like a shell of a person.

"Catherine you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"So how are you doing?"  
"Fine. I think I want to move."  
"Where?"  
"Miami."  
"Why?"  
"I just don't feel comfortable around Warrick anymore."  
"Are you going to tell him about Liv?"  
"Yes."  
"When? When she goes of to college? You can just say 'oh and by the way she's yours.'."  
"No, soon."  
"Well now's your chance." Sara says as Warrick walks by the locker room.  
"Warrick." Catherine calls out as she walks toward him.  
"Yeah."  
"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure but can you make it quick my girlfriend will fly off the handle if I cancle on her again."  
"You have a girlfriend?"  
"Yeah we've been going out a few months things are getting kind of serious. So what did you need to tell me?"  
"Nothing, never mind I forgot."  
"Ok."

Warrick's date:  
"So Kate how are you tonight?"  
"Fine. "  
"Good."  
"Warrick do you have a kid?"  
"Huh? Why would you think that?"  
"The picture in your wallet."  
"Oh no you see my colleagues are like my family and this is one of their little girls."  
"Oh so she's not yours."  
"No."  
"But you want kids right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Warrick I want to take our relationship to the next level."  
"Ok?"  
"Let's get married."  
"Now?"  
"No not now."  
"Why not? What's holding us back?"  
"Nothing."  
"So? Let's get married."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok." To Warrick something didn't feel right though, but he realized that after they had already been married for a few hours but he was going to make it work.


End file.
